Sisterly Affections (A HTTYD Mini Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Astrid is shocked to discover her Father has another daughter. The precocious little girl moves to Berk and seems to be making her big sister's life a misery...but is there more to the little girl than even Astrid can tell?
**Sisterly Affections**

 _"_ _An Anniversary Fanfic Mini Tale"_

"I have a sister!" Astrid exclaimed in utter surprise. Her parents sat at the round wooden table that they used to eat their evening meals on. Their expressions seemed worried. Her Mother sat wringing her hands around a scrap of cloth. Her Father looked anxious and ….Astrid frowned as she took in her Father's expression.

He looked _ashamed_.

"Yes, Dear. That is to say your Father-" Her Mother trailed off, the words seeming to catch in her throat. She placed the cloth to her mouth, fighting back tears and a sob. Astrid's eyes widened. What was going on. Her Mother never cried! And her Father….

Astrid's heart skidded to a halt. Her growing maturity and common sense filling in the blanks her Mother's half started sentence had left.

Her Father had had an affair.

 _It seems to be going around._ Her wayward mind huffed. The sting of seeing Hiccup with Heather was still as sharp as a dagger. Oh, sure they'd gotten The Book Of Dragons back and she'd forgiven him… _mostly._

Regardless of her attempts to forget the incident it still hurt. Then there was that night in her hut….they still hadn't talked about that either!

She sat back slumped against the back of her chair. Hearing that her Father had had another child with someone else just seemed to rub acid into the seeping wound she'd been trying so valiantly to ignore.

An unnatural silence fell upon them all. The hut she'd felt sure would forever feel like home started to feel cold and unsettling.

"So, where is she, then?"

Astrid casted a hand loosely through the air. Her manner one of discontent but trying to remain civil. She didn't know if she hated her Father for his betrayal or for the house, her _home_ , being upset. She didn't know how they would ever be the same again.

"Apparently. Your Father met this woman when he was away with Stoick once. He claims he didn't mean too. But a few months later he received word he had a daughter. However he didn't tell me this at the time."

Astrid noticed how her Mother spoke to her like her Father wasn't sitting right there next to them. Her Father hung his head seeming to accept this treatment as his punishment. She noted he did at least look sorry.

 _Which couldn't be said for Hiccup._

Her inner voice joined in the conversation again. Distracting her with equally harmful feelings and points about things she rather ignore.

Hiccup hadn't the decency to even apologise! Nor did he seem to note that he'd even made an error. It was amazing she was so riddled with anger and remembering when it seemed all involved had erased it from their minds. The gang had seen it – had even commented on it, though she'd not appreciated it at the time – Hiccup had so clearly hurt her but it apparently wasn't so clear to him. To her it couldn't be clearer than the Berk blue summer skies!

"Her name is Melody. She's but nine years old. I've not met her yet."

Her Mother stopped in her explanation to look wistful. It had been an unspoken fact Astrid had always been aware of, that her Mother had wanted more children. It now seemed to be all too clear as to why they hadn't had more.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat listening to her Mother, her eyes occasionally turning to take in her Father's response to the words her Mother spoke.

"Astrid, Dear she's coming to live with us. Here on Berk. Trader Johann is bring her. I'd expect they'll be here in a few days."

This surprised Astrid. And for the first time since they'd sat her down that morning, she understood why they were telling her.

She'd have thought that it mattered little to her if her Father had a child to someone else. After all it only made the child her half-sister. That wasn't the same thing…was it?

"Astrid. Her parents were killed in battle. She's got no one else."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at this. She didn't object to the child coming to live with them. It might actually be nice to have a little sister around. But it surprised her that despite her Mother's obvious distaste now for her husband she seemed quite on board with adopting the child.

"We were hoping you would help us look after her. She's not use to having Dragon's around like we do here. She'll likely be terrified."

Astrid knew she was mad at her Father, she was still annoyed with Hiccup and she wanted to weep for her Mother. While she'd not object to the girl being here she was apprehensive on the changes this would force upon their lives.

Surly things would never be the same again.

/

Astrid soon learnt - It wasn't nice to have a sister around!

At least not her's anyway.

"But I want that one!" The spirited nine year old wailed as they left the food stand in the centre of town. Astrid wanted to pull her hair out. An apple was an Apple! They were not walking back to get the other one. Especially not when her frightful, annoying, nerve wracking little sister had already bitten into the apple she had. Her mouth full of apple as she stomped her foot and ranted.

Astrid did her best to hold in her temper. Her Father had told her that the girl's Mother had called her Melody for she felt the girl's nature was like a sweet song.

To Astrid she was like a monstrous nightmare's claws scratching on the stone walls that surrounded the town centre!

 _Her sister was no sweet song!_

Its astounded Astrid that she had been Melody's babysitter since the dark haired girl had sailed into Berk with Johann. Her parents once keen to take the girl in had done little else since her arrival, than to bicker and fight. All together forgetting _both_ their children. It had been weeks since she'd had time to spend with Stormfly. Even longer since she'd seen her friends. Every waking hour had been spent upon her sister. Now knowing Melody's nature, Astrid could not blame her parents for regretting their decision. It almost gave her a moment of laughter to think. If her Father had felt sorry that his wife was ignoring him those first few days – _Melody made him even more sorry._

Thor above! The girl could irritate the most placid of dragons! She'd send a fleet of Fireworms scurrying for cover with just the sound of her voice.

Astrid blocked out her sister's complaining and let her shoulder slump forward.

Almost home, they past the high path that split in two directions; one lead to the Dragon Academy the other to their home. Forlornly she gazed in the direction of the Academy. A sigh slipping unguarded from her mouth. Her heart doing a funny turn over in her chest as her thoughts turned to Hiccup _and_ Stormfly. She'd go as far as to say she even missed _Snotlout_!

Anything to get away from her sister!

"Hey, sis, why are we stopping. What's that? Is that the dragon dungeons?" Melody hampered on, not awaiting a reply to any of her many _many_ questions.

Astrid gritted her teeth. Her fist clenched at her side. Melody hadn't taken to the dragons and still believed them all to be evil and deserved to be locked up. It had been why she'd been kept so long away from Stormfly.

How could her parents not see that she needed to be with her dragon? With her friends? With _Hiccup_.

She didn't believe all dragons to be evil, anymore. Why should she be punished for her sisters beliefs?

It just didn't seem fair.

"Dragons are silly, I saw a two headed one the other day, stupid dragon was hitting its own head, again again against its twin. Say how cool would it be if we were twins, hey sis?"

Once more her annoying sister didn't give Astrid time to answer. She felt sure the dragon to which her sister had seen was Barf and Belch. It hurt Astrid to hear her sister speak of her friend's dragon with such cruelty. Even though she knew it was true. Barf and Belch were not that bright, no brighter than their owners.

Ruff and Tuff were dim wits. But they were her friends and so were Barf and Belch. Its irked Astrid to hear her own sister insult them so. With such hatred and distain. It both annoyed and saddened her.

"Hey, Sis-" Melody continued barely drawing a breath all day! Astrid couldn't take anymore. See needed to see her dragon, she needed to see –

Well, it didn't matter who she needed to see - other than Stormfly. Astrid felt sure it would make the world of difference to take a ride on Stormfly. Though the temptation to simply fly as far as she could and never return would be quite strong. It didn't matter. Tonight she'd escape this little villain and see her dragon.

It had been so kind of Hiccup to take care of Stormfly, only knowing that there was a family thing she had to take care of. She'd not told her friends about her sister, yet. She'd been worried too, but now having met her sister she didn't want to have her anywhere near her friends! She'd send them all mad in minutes. Seconds even!

Astrid turned on her sister. Her hands braced upon her hips. The spikes of her skirt jabbing reassuringly into her skin. The pain reassured her that she hadn't been sent completely numb by Melody's incessant talking and needling.

"Look, I am _not_ your sister. You may have the same Father as I but we are not sisters! You are not getting the other apple. I spent my last mackerel to get you the one you have. I've done nothing but listen to you yamper on for weeks. You insult my friends and my dragon. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day you stepped of Trader Johann's boat!"

Melody for once was silent. She stared up almost terrified at her older sister. For an instant she regretted her harsh words. That was until Melody shrugged, crinkled up her nose and tore another chunk out of her apple. Her movements sloppy and gross.

It was worse than watching Snotlout eat!

"That's because your friends are dumb, I bet they ain't even real. I hate it here anyway and you're not my sister either."

With that she stormed off up the path to their home. The sounds of their parents fighting filing the for once silence her sister left as she stormed off.

Astrid stared dumbfounded.

 _Thor help her if she didn't get away!_

/

It surprised Astrid the next day that her secret ride on Stormfly the night before hadn't been noticed. By anyone. Not even Hiccup! He'd been asleep when she'd snuck into the stable he had built Stormfly beside his hut. Like a Nipilhin in the night she'd saddled Stormfly and they'd soared off into the night, staying out till dawn. When she'd snuck into bed the early rays of dawn were creeping just in and no one had noticed a thing! A smile played upon Astrid's lips as she snuck into her bunk next to her sisters. Sliding under the covers she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to tell Father!" Melody chimed sinisterly from her bed. Astrid's eyes shot open.

"You snuck out last night."

For a second Astrid felt a termer of dread race through her, then she recalled she'd done nothing wrong. She had a right to See Stormfly. It was a crime that they'd been parted for so long as it was. After all it was only because of Melody that she had to sneak around at night anyhow.

Astrid sat up slowly. A clam settling over her, ignoring her deary but elated state she rested her arms upon her bent knees and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Go ahead and you'll see what a Deadly Nadder can do to a snitching sister."

Her voice remained calm and cool as she spoke but Melody's eyes widened and she shuffled back against the head of her bed.

Smiling smugly. Astrid laid back down and was soon asleep.

Though her dreams were sweet they were constantly plagued by a nagging pint size sister.

/

"Hey, back off! Bro." Ruff shoved her brother in the chest, momentarily making him stumble as they fought over the last mutton for their dragon.

Hiccup bit back the argue to point out yet again that Barf and Belch were one dragon. He shook his head as he headed out of the Academy and into the centre of town. A flask of water held in his hand as he turned the corner. He caught a flash of dark hair before a little kid barrelled into him. He fell backwards a bit but Toothless who had been following slowly behind, caught him. Nudging him back on his feet with his snout.

"Hey!" Hiccup called to the kid that raced off unperturbed. She tossed a grin back over her shoulder as she continued to chase the baby sheep. She bounded this way and that unheeding of where she was going.

Hiccup had been about to carry on with what he was doing when he noticed the little girl was heading straight for the edge of the cliff! It was an abrupt drop off the bridge that lined the edge right down to the sea!

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out in warning. In an instant he was strapped into Toothless's saddle and the pair raced after the sheep and girl.

Still giggling and merry in her state the girl remained oblivious to where she was heading.

Hiccup feared they'd not make it in time.

"Come on, bud."

He urged Toothless faster and the Night Fury determinedly sped towards the edge.

The little girl gave out a short yelp as she and the sheep plummeted over the cliff. Toothless flew down, turning on his back just in time to gather both sheep and girl in his gentle claws. Hiccup held on tight as the four of them headed full on towards the clear blue sea below. But mere inches before they all collided with the water's surface, Toothless turned and they soared up to the sky. Landing with such ease and tender skill upon the grass far away from the cliff bridge.

Toothless softly placed the sheep and child on the grass. The terrified sheep sped off instantly towards the town. The little girl however cowered with her eyes firmly shut. She held herself so close to Toothless's chest that he had to stand on his back legs. Cradling the little girl.

It was a rather awkward and hilarious position for Hiccup. Smothering a little laugh at his predicament. He unclipped his metal leg from the saddle and leapt the small way down to the ground. He then walked around the front of Toothless to crouch down to pry the the young thing from his dragon.

Toothless looked down at him as if to say, he didn't mind having the little girl cradled in his arms.

"Softie!" Hiccup playfully scolded before stepping closer to the terrified girl.

"Hey, it's okay. You're all right. You might want to watch where you are going though."

Eventually the little girl raised her head and opened her eyes. It was then she seemed to realise she was being held by a dragon. A Night Fury no less!

With a cry of fright she leapt back from Toothless, tripping in her hast and barrelled once more into Hiccup.

"It's okay he won't hurt you." Hiccup hugged the little girl reassuringly while Toothless crouched down on all fours to make himself look less threatening. He even tired to smile. Which of course only made him look funny. The little girl looked over her shoulder at Toothless, unsure.

When she saw his gummy grin she began to giggle. But she still didn't seem keen on going anywhere near the dragon.

"There, you see, harmless as a pile of mutton in a barrel. Now, what's your name. where's your home?"

The little girl hid her face beneath her dark hair. It was funny she looked a lot like Heather. But somehow he could see Astrid in the fierce blue gaze that eventually looked up at him.

"My name's Melody. But I don't have a home."

Hiccup blinked. He knew he'd not seen the girl around before. But it wasn't like he knew every child on Berk. For a small island they were still a large population. He was just one dragon rider.

Still, it clenched his heart to hear her tear soaked words.

"Melody!"

Hiccup turned to see Astrid racing towards them. A look of fright in her eyes. Her hurried, frightened appearance didn't stop his heart from thundering at the sight of her. It had been _weeks_ since they'd seen each other.

 _And Thor, how he had missed her!_

"Astrid! Hey, I just found Melody here trying to take a trip down to the docks. The short way." He added with a gentle laugh.

The little girl drew herself away from Hiccup and seemed to glare at Astrid.

"Melody, what were you thinking!" Astrid chastised.

"You know her?" Hiccup asked and was surprised when Astrid seem to get all flustered.

"Um, yes, she's…" She sighed. "She's my sister."

Hiccup blinked in surprised again. Then thought, well at least that explains a lot.

A small part of him even giggled at the fact he saved Astrid from falling most days too!

"What? How's that possible?" He asked curious about the whole thing. He'd known Astrid most of their lives he'd never heard of a sister before.

Astrid gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on, Hiccup you know how things go."

Hiccup couldn't help but blush at her implication. Though he could tell she knew what he had really meant.

"It's a long story. Tell you later. Come on Melody. I've been looking everywhere!"

She tried to take Melody by the shoulders but the little girl shrugged her off.

"What do you care if I fall off a cliff – all you care about is your night flying on your stupid dragon!"

Once more Hiccup was startled. Both by the young girls confession but also by the seemingly sweet girl's change in nature. Then again if she was Astrid's sister….

He hid a smirk at the thought. Though it did explain why Stormfly hadn't been interested in her breakfast, nor in going flying when he'd come to wake her in the morning and why there were traces of chicken in her stable!

Astrid had been sneaking out on Stormfly. Though why she felt she had to hide the fact from him, he didn't know.

"Because your Father would skin me alive if I let you drown." Astrid called after the young girl as she raced off back to town.

"However tempting it might be." Astrid added in a whisper.

Hiccup sheared a confused look with Toothless and shrugged.

Apparently night flying with Stormfly wasn't the only thing going on in Astrid's life.

It hurt to think they'd grown so far apart so fast!

/

Melody woke early, before her sister had returned from her silly night flying. She tossed back the sheet on her bed and snuck down and out the front door. The air in Berk had already begun to turn crisp and cold. There were hints of snow and ice already on the ground. The sky had lost its bright shinny blue colour and rain could be felt in the air.

It was cold and miserable. She knew she was just going to hate it here.

Then as she raced steadily down the path and across to the place they called the Academy her thoughts turned to the Viking boy who'd saved her the day before.

Though she was terrified to go anywhere near where they kept most of the dragons she still wanted to see him again. By the sounds of her sister's constant talking about her silly dragons, the boy Hiccup would likely be at the Academy thingy.

Though she continued to wring her hands in worry over the dragons she raced on through the quite streets of Berk. The sun had just begun to rise over the hilltops and she could already see life down in the dome-y thing where they held the dragons.

She didn't let the thought of Dragons control her mind she was concentrating on the green eyes of the boy who had saved her life.

/

"There you go, Stormfly. Enjoy your chicken." Astrid lovingly caressed Stormfly's beak as the dragon munched on the piece of chicken she'd just been fed after their return.

"So you're the chicken feeding bandit."

Astrid spun round startled. Her heart pounding more for the sight of Hiccup leant casually against the frame of the door, than for been surprised.

"Hiccup!"

She closed her eyes and told her heart to behave. Even told her eyes when they opened to stop looking at him. His skinny, yet oddly attractive frame, those gorgeous green eyes.

 _Oh, why did she seem to love torturing herself!_

"Melody! I'll kill her." She snarled through clenched teeth.

A smile curved his lips and he pushed off the wood frame and walked over to her. Gently patting Stormfly while she ate.

"She told me yesterday, remember. I wouldn't worry your secret is safe with me."

Astrid sighed, turning back to pat Stormfly too.

"Yeah, but it is clearly not safe with _her_."

For a moment a comfortable silence fell between them.

"So…you have a sister."

Astrid shot him a warning glance. One in which he ignored affectionately. He knew it riled her when he did that! Heck, it was probably _why_ he did it. He seemed to love riling her. It still astounded her so that she could be so in love with a boy that drove her completely nuts!

"Hiccup." She warned.

"Oh, come on Astrid, there's got to be a story there."

She turned away folding her arms across her chest. Stormfly finished her chicken and promptly nudged Astrid in the back.

"Stormfly! Traitor." Astrid playfully chastised. The dragon huffed out smoke from her nostrils and turned her head to nibble at an itch in her side.

Astrid sighed.

"She's my Father's child. Apparently nine years ago he went to a far off land with your Father and met a woman. Since then the little brat's parents have died and she's got nowhere else to go."

Astrid's temper died and she once more slumped her shoulders. An action she'd grown accustom to doing of late.

"I thought it would be nice to have a sister. But she's so mean, and chatty and she's driving me nuts!"

Hiccup looked at her with those inviting, caring eyes.

"So do the twins. And Snotlout. Heck, even I drive you crazy at times. What's the difference?"

Astrid felt her feather bristle.

"Because I can't thump my sister like I do Snotlout, the twins have always been dim-wits and you-"

She stopped realising a second before it was too late, of what she was about to say.

Hiccup waited. He had crossed his arms too. Standing a mere few feet from her.

"I… what?" He encouraged softly.

Astrid felt her cheeks blush. She turned her back again. Realising too late what an error that had been. It saved her from having to look at Hiccup. Prevented him from seeing the colour rising in her cheeks, but it had exposed her back to Stormfly once more. Sensing the tension in the stable the dragon nudged Astrid once again solidly in the back.

The action forced her straight into Hiccup's arms.

As their eyes clashed Astrid felt her breath catch in her throat. Her misbehaving heart thundered in her ears and she was deaf to all sounds but the mirrored frantic beats of their hearts.

"You've always been different." She whispered. Hoping he would know what she meant, and at the same time hoping his didn't. Hoped he'd misinterpret her words to be about his inability to hurt Dragons, or his once awkward, unique – un-Viking - character that had once out casted him in the community of Berk.

"Astrid-"

Before he could say whatever it was that he was going to say there came a loud roar followed swiftly by a terrified scream. The sound shattered the secluded moment they had been in.

Stormfly's head shot up, Toothless appeared in the doorway and on instinct the two of them broke apart and leapt upon their dragons. Racing towards the sound.

Towards the Academy.

/

"Hookfang, Calm down!" Snotlout commanded as his dragon tore around the Dragon Academy in a frightful rage, his whole body covered in flames. His tail flicked and thrashed about with his wings as he clawed about the metal railings that made up the roof of the academy.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout tried and tried but the Monstrous Nightmare continued it's understandable rampage. Snotlout saw the blood amongst the flames on Hookfang's tail and felt his heart clench.

 _Not that he had a heart._ He told himself.

He continued to race around the dome after Hookfang. The twins were shielding the little girl with the body and wings of Barf and Belch. The four of them ducking low as Hookfang swept wildly over their heads.

Though fear for his dragon swept through him, so did anger. What had the little girl been doing trying to sneak into the Academy? She'd knocked over a set of battle axes right onto Hookfang's tail! It was no wonder the the dragon was in a fit of rage.

He was hurt!

It was a miracle the twins had been able to react so swiftly to protect the girl. Hookfang had felt the pain strike his tail and had instantly ignited turning on the girl in startled fury. Snotlout had leapt in between the silly girl and Hookfang. Unwittingly sending the upset dragon into a frantic spin around the Academy.

Though dragon skin was strong, often undefeatable by human weapons – the axes were made by Gobber and were made to a stronger standard. Designed originally for hurting dragons. Why they had been laying about the Academy Snotlout didn't know. He continued to chase after Hookfang. Dogging each thrash of the poor dragon's tail.

It didn't help any that Hookfang's tail was the weaker part of him. Blood still poured from the dragon's tail enflaming his anger and his frantic movements.

Unseeingly Hookfang lasted out with a clawed wing and Snotlout wasn't fast enough. Coming off a barrel roll to dodge a thrashing tail he'd not recovered enough to avoid the flawing wing. It clapped him in the chest knocking him clear across the dome.

After that; stars was all Snotlout saw.

/

"Hookfang!" Hiccup cried, instantly leaping from Toothless's back so the Night Fury could tangle with the out of control Monstrous Nightmare.

A heart beat later Astrid swooped in on Stormfly. Taking in the crazed dragon she expertly assed the situation. Hookfang's tail had been hurt. Scattered on the floor by the opening was a pile of battle axes – extra sharp. Next to that was a dark haired bundled cowered in tears under a protective Barf and Belch. What had happened was easy to see.

It was mayhem at the Academy. Alarm bells had begun to ring out across the island as Toothless tried to settle Hookfang. The pair of them thrashed about wildly, just as they had done that day Hiccup had his final exam. Where he had chosen to not kill Hookfang, but the Monstrous Nightmare had been startled had taken off in a fiery rage, nearly killing Hiccup - until Toothless had bravely flown in and fought the other dragon down.

Astrid knew what had happened. She knew it had something and likely _everything_ to do with Melody.

 _The girl hated dragons what was she doing at the Academy?_

Astrid saw Hiccup drop to his knees and slid over to Snotlout to check on him. All of them ducking and dogging the flurry that was Toothless and Hookfang. Unlike the time before Toothless wasn't trying to hurt Hookfang merely meet his upset with a calm force. One that no Viking could master once Hookfang had erupted into such a fierce and uncontrolled fury.

The sound of vice like jaws clamping shut echoed repeatedly around the Academy. Stoick and a heap of other Vikings surrounded the view points around the dome and filed through the door. They helped Hiccup get Snotlout and the twins out of the arena. Astrid and Stormfly gathered Melody up and headed for the opening too but they were bumped so abruptly and violently by battling dragons that Melody was thrown from Astrid's arms.

Stormfly fell on her side and Astrid plummeted to the hard ground landing badly on her arm.

"Astrid!" From nowhere Hiccup was at her side. But all she could think of was Melody. As she swum in and out of consciousness over the pain she utter her baby sister's name.

"Melody?" Above the roar of dragons flaming violently around them she heard Hiccup say that Stoick had caught her and that they were safe. Stormfly was stunned and still laid on her side.

The situation had gotten so wildly out of hand, but Astrid knew her arm was broken again. There'd be no way she could move on her own, it was a struggle to remain conscious.

Hiccup gathered her up in his small arms, but she weighed too much for his small frame that he couldn't move swiftly enough.

It wasn't more than two steps to the opening of the arena that a flaying flame covered tail knocked them both over.

"Hiccup!" Stoick roared from the entry way to the Academy as he raced towards them. In his mighty arms he was able to gather both of them up and carry them out. The twins returned to help Stormfly out and in mere, frightful, nearly deadly moments the gang was clear of the Academy.

Only Toothless and Hookfang remained. Many Berkians watched on in stunned amazement for what seemed like hours until finally, panting and grazed Toothless pulled back from Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare had soothed and now acted like an injured puppy. Trying to reach his tail and sooth the pain throbbing through it.

Toothless walked in cycles guardedly around Hookfang. Blocking his friend from the opening of the Academy and from all the humans. Mindful, guarding. In case the injured dragon erupted in to angry flames once more.

Hookfang was battered and bleeding. Toothless was tried and bruised though he was okay.

The rest could not be said for the team of dragon riders.

/

Gothi was extremely busy for the next few days. Stoick, though fiercely angry with Hookfang for the harm he'd cursed - particularly to Hiccup - had gently tendered to Hookfang's wounded tail.

Snotlout had awoken a few hours later. Sore but otherwise unharmed. The twins were unscathed and Hiccup had survived the impacted fall with only a few grazes. Astrid had suffered a more serious break to the arm she'd broken last summer. The previous break impacting upon the new in a very painful and serious way. Fishlegs had been away with Meatlug and had escaped the entire squirmish.

Now as sun began to set amongst the hills a whole day later, Astrid sat propped up in her bed. Her arm bandaged, she was sore and the whole day seemed blurry.

But even in her state of dreary dwelling her mind kept thinking about Melody.

None of what had happened made sense. Had the girl deliberately gone there to hurt the dragons? Astrid knew she didn't like the creatures but Astrid had thought her sister more afraid than violent towards them.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup appeared at the door to her room. He looked worried, and tired. Behind him was Toothless. The big, cuddly dragon seemed more sure of his welcome than Hiccup and immediately walked over to her and lovingly nudged her good arm.

Seeing her smile sweetly at Toothless, Hiccup came to her side, sitting upon the edge of the bed, gently he reached for hand.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Hiccup." She knew he felt bad for not being able to rescue her, it made her laugh a little to think how he didn't get she didn't need to be rescued all the time. Normally she was quite able to rescue herself. Sure it felt nice when he came to save her like some heroic hero, but he had to know he didn't have to feel so miserable when he couldn't.

"It was _my_ fault." The pair of them turned to see Melody, looking twice as unsure of her welcome as Hiccup had. She held back at the door and hugged her hands to her chest. Her sweet little eyes bloodshot with tears for the first time that Astrid had seen. She looked so scared and apologetic.

"It's okay Melody." Astrid encouraged her sister to come sit on the opposite side of her. The little girl did so but kept her head low.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, for anyone too. I…I just-" She broke off into more tears, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

It was a sincere and vulnerable side of her sister that Astrid had never seen.

Somehow it bounded the two of them more.

"It's okay, Melody,"

It was, though the child had to understand the severity of her actions.

"But you have to promise me never to go back to the Academy again - or anywhere near Dragons - without one of us with you." She stressed sternly referencing herself and Hiccup with a nod of her head.

"It's dangerous."

Melody nodded solemnly. Still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But I thought you said the dragons were nice." Melody almost whined.

Astrid sighed. Feeling both supported and soothed by Hiccup gently caressing her other hand with his fingers.

Astrid wished her broken arm wasn't broken, she didn't want to let go of Hiccup but she wished she could reach out and hug her baby sister.

"They are, Melody but only when they feel safe and unhurt. You badly hurt Hookfang when you knocked over those axes. He wasn't being evil, he was just upset and in pain."

The little girl nodded before throwing her arms around her sister's neck, making sure to keep clear of her broken arm.

"I'm so sorry sis!" Melody wept into her sister's shoulder.

Hiccup gave a gentle brush of his lips to the back of Astrid's hand before letting her go. He stood up and left the room quietly. Astrid watched him go with a smile as she placed her arm around her little sister.

It had struck Astrid how much Melody looked like Heather, and just like how a brush with death, and fierce battle had brought Heather and her closer together.

Hookfang's firry upset had brought Melody and her closer too.

/

A few weeks later things were calmer on Berk. Hookfang's tail had held nicely with the help of Fishleg's discovering a dragon healing balm in the Book of Dragons. Snotlout had fully recovered though he still was guarded around Melody. Astrid's arm was healing – irritably slowly – but Gothi had scribbled that it ought to be fully healed by the end of devastating winter. No one knew that her previous break still hurt horribly in the cold. Astrid shivered to think how the new would fair in the coming winter months.

As time wore on Melody seemed to change completely. It turned out that the little girl was merely frightened. She'd been guarded and prickly to all for fear of what happened to her family would happen to her knew family. Having nearly _caused it_ to happen had shattered her icy, irritating regard. Much like how nearly loosing Hiccup had melted Astrid's.

Instead of seeing their Father, and strange hints of Heather, it was an odd sort of comfort to see some of herself in Melody.

Soon Astrid and Melody spent more time together and with the help of Hiccup and Toothless – mostly – Melody soon began to love dragons. She best loved the Terrible Terrors.

Astrid bit back ever commenting how Melody had _been_ a Terrible Terror once.

There were even days where Melody visited the Academy with Astrid.

Hookfang had even gingerly approached her once. The young girl had been privileged to place a hand upon Hookfang's nose. A silent way of the Monstrous Nightmare saying all was forgiven. Having seen Hookfang's acceptance Snotlout had soon too welcomed the little sweet song into the gang.

Melody had even begun making friends with Gustav. All in all Astrid had grown glad to have her little sister around.

There was just one problem.

The snow was beginning to settle upon the ground on Berk when Melody had come to visit the Academy one day. Astrid was by her side and it was the only chance she could get to go ride Stormfly. True, she had to haggle with Hiccup over the precariousness of riding the Deadly Nadder with a broken arm but she always one in the end. He was after all a push over when it came to her.

Astrid sheared a not-so-secret smile with Hiccup. Loving their banter like she loved him. The gang so use to the two of them that they simply didn't comment and apparently felt happy to let the two of them carry on in denial.

This time when she returned to the Academy on Stormfly she found Melody on the back of a dragon. Hiccup – who had agreed to take care of her in Astrid's momentary absence – was teaching her how to ride.

Landing in the centre of the Academy, Astrid jumped down from a low laying Stormfly and marched right over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, what in Thor's name are you doing?"

The skinny Viking turned a shade of guilty red as he faced her. His hand however never leaving the snout of the dragon in which Melody sat. Keeping the placid dragon clam and steady.

"Astrid...arrr you're back…so soon….I-" He nervously stammered.

"My hand started to hurt in the cold so I came back early, and you just thought you'd teach Melody to ride a dragon behind my back!" She added accusingly, pointed a finger into his bony chest. Though not enough to hurt him. In spite of her raging temper.

Again the gang were so use to their bickering that they barely even batted an eyelid. In fact Astrid later learnt that they had just been discussing how much trouble Hiccup would be in when she'd found out.

"Come on sis, I'm fine. You said yourself he's the best on Berk, who else could better teach me?"

Astrid blushed as her sister let slip yet another revealing secret about her.

"Really, you said that about me?" Hiccup asked teasing, knowing look in his eyes.

Astrid sighed. Relenting.

"Fine. But it's enough for today, Mother wants us back early tonight."

Hiccup smiled that smug, adorable! Grin of his as he helped Melody down off the back of the dragon.

Melody walked happily with her sister towards the opening of the Academy.

"I didn't know that was his full name." She chipperly, innocently rattled on as they worked.

Astrid sighed, but with less irritation than she had in the beginning.

"I don't know why they called him that. They only thing Horrendous about him is that is so horrendously cute!"

Astrid froze. She could here Snotlout sniggering in the background. Tuff chanted for him his usual qip. "ak…ward…."

Hiccup said nothing.

"Ohh! That's dangerous, bro. She's thrown many an axe at a person for trying to take Hiccup." Ruff twiddled her fingers worriedly. They'd all become rather fond of the girl it wasn't a pleasant thought to think on how the young thing was dabbling in a matter she knew nothing about nor would she be able to defend herself in.

Astrid tensed. She wasn't a monster, she just….was a little protective of her things. Especially her Dragon and the scrawny Viking she loved. Protective even against her own sister.

Melody looked up in fake innocence at her sister knowing full well what she had said and done.

The little girl grinned back and forth between a mortified Hiccup and a ridged Astrid.

"Come on, sis don't you agree, I saw the way you looked at him when he visited you in your room that day."

Before she could respond Melody giggled and bolted from the Academy. Chanting.

"Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree, KISSING!"

Astrid rolled her eyes preying to Thor that song wouldn't catch on. She deliberately kept her eyes averted from Hiccups.

"I'll get you for that!" She called as she raced off after her giggling sister. Her cheeks a flamed with more embarrassment than fury.

Oh, it turned out it was nice to have a sister around. _Most_ of the time! And though she still felt sure her sister was more terrible terror than sweet song.

She was still her little sister.

END

Eliana Robinson

21/4/16

CREATION DATE – 21/4/16

PUBLISH DATE – 22/4/16

 _Sisterly Affections_ _Disclaimer_

SISTERLY AFFECTIONS **\- is a mini Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

SISTERLY AFFECTIONS **is a mini fanfic in celebration of the HTTYD one year Anniversary for me** **and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 21/** **4/16**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 22/** **4/16**


End file.
